


Scientific Ethics

by Silverheart



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverheart/pseuds/Silverheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moral dilemmas were not Donald Davenport's strong suit.</p><p>In which Donald Davenport finds the bionic kids, and has to make a decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scientific Ethics

Moral dilemmas weren't Donald Davenport's strong suit.

Yet here he was.

He should just walk away. Leave his brother's lab and forget the whole thing. He hadn't meant to walk in here- just thinking about that artificial intelligence he was working on, not paying attention to where he was going.

He hadn't meant to be here, to see these three kids. They weren't awake yet, and from the diagnostics he couldn't help but touch, they never had been awake. Born- _made_ \- into stasis, locked away during their accelerated growth. All three were physically preteens and...

Donald blinked and flipped through the diagnostics again. Bionics. He done it. The bastard had done it, and hadn't even told him!

And he'd done it to kids. Kids grown in test tubes.

They probably weren't even capable of consciousness. Less autonomous than his prototype AI. Find the remote, turn 'em on, and there they'd go.

To what end? Strength, speed, and intelligence, according to the readout...Douglas....Douglas would sell them. To the highest bidder. He was pretty sure that was what had happened to the guardian robot. Douglas had zero scruples.

He stared at their sleeping faces, serene behind the glass tubes. The tall one let out a horrible snort.

The fact of the matter was, he couldn't walk away.

So he didn't.


End file.
